The Mox Civil War
by PsychicDarkness
Summary: Violence is present, and slight sexual references. Attempt at a bridge Mox Civil War gap between Timesplitters 2 and 3


"A planet in the Gamma Sector with no true name, known to all who want it and all who've known it as planet X, is under attack by four different species of aliens" the new caster said, "These aliens are of unknown names to us, and all we can tell you is that on floats, one is green, one is red and the last can camouflage as a pillar. More as details become available." Weeks past, only one more piece of information came, a cyberbrain was being held captive, asking for human assistance. The United Kingdom sent their best, heroic Sebastian Photon and Angel Perez. These two brave heroes saved the cyberbrain. That wasn't the end of the situation though. Months passed, the four aliens fought each other relentlessly. Pillars were the first to fall, float followed by a month or two. All that remained on planet X were the red and green aliens. It was deemed a no fly zone by earth's governments. After a long time, news slowly ceased from planet X.

The war was going wretchedly for the green alien's armada. Their leader, Salnite, looked around at the broken ships; he sighed and sat on his throne. In his own language he summoned his most loyal lieutenants, as they came in he spoke to them "This war is profitless and droll, our species is dying off because of it, will you try to justify it now?"

"No sir" said Calvar, who was the closest to him, "I opposed trying to take Planet X in the first place" the other lieutenants looked shamefully at each other, knowing they had chosen wrong.

"I have made my permanent residence on Planet X, which means if I leave I dishonor myself, and since I am a leader of our species, I bring dishonor to our entire race, you have caused this, now that means you all share in this dilemma." He looked at the four of them "There were thirty of you when we started this war, now there is only five of us, Calvar, Sensite, Balnis, Dornik and myself, Salnite." They all looked down Salnite sighed "It may be time to flee, if only those darned creatures hadn't tricked us into wanting this planet. Calvar, I need you to assemble as many men as you can for our," he paused, swallowing his pride. "Retreat off world. Balnis, Dornik, I want you two to fix any communication problems, and Sensite" he turned to him "I want you to look into the space ways and see if those creatures were lying about the valuable properties of Earth, if you see fit, go there and assault it with a few able men. That may be where we need to flee to, if not we'll go back to the home world to tell them of our failure and of the splitters treachery."

A few yes sirs came and they left him. He felt ashamed for what he had said. Retreat, he would get the death penalty for this, his lord hated failure. "I just hope my men won't get the same fate" he muttered and went back to his throne; he looked at battle plans given to him by the regional commanders under him. Five years on Planet X and he felt more like a loser than ever before.

The Red Commander smiled, for a long time Mikrom had been second in command, but by his luck, his commander charged into battle and was destroyed. He smiled, but then frowned, "My second" he said, Morkim came forward, "Is there news on our home world?" he asked.

"Confirmation of our solidified positions and a warning to retreat issued" Mikrom laughed

"Oh but why would we? The Splitters have given us a stronger position than the Greens. I can feel it they will collapse soon."

"I don't know" Morkim replied cautiously "I think something else is going to come in their place, I just feel it"

"Oh don't be strange, we will win and afterwards, we'll be strong enough to defend the planet on our own, plus we will gain reinforcements when we win this war. Fetch me the Holo-Communicator I want to talk to the regional commanders, and after that, look into the spaceway and tell command what you find" Morkim bowed, Mikrom felt satisfied by his leap of power, no more fetching things for him.

Many more months passed before the green aliens could get into a position to evacuate. Their plan was to move all at once with a small suicide force to distract the enemy, this squad was hand-picked from the best greens on planet. But the plan was delayed a year longer by the remnants of the floating aliens and columns who begged for an audience with Salnite.

"Hello my gracious lord, my name is Kalron, I once lead the floating armies, when we were defeated, we teamed up with the columns to try and defeat the reds, but we failed miserably, we have a force of nearly seven hundred men, and we were wondering if you could smuggle the women and children off world, they are nearly half of our people now, the soldier men will do anything to have you do this for us." Salnite smiled, maybe he was getting old, but he thought about it and he wished for them to be able to leave.

"Alright," he said "but Kalron, there is one thing I must ask of you, we greens have been steadily losing more and more in this war, we find it is in our best interest to retreat fully from this planet. We will have a small suicide force lead by me to fight the reds, I want you by my side and I want you to not retreat, or linger, my second Calvar will send your children and women to their respective planets. You, your me, and nearly a thousand of my men will be what holds them off understood?"

Kalron bowed "Yes thank you" his floating control sparked and he started to fall slowly, "Sorry, I haven't had any batteries or spare parts in months, one second" he fidgeted with the controls and after a bit started floating again. "I'll send word to my men." Kalron left, Salnite sighed and sat down once more, knowing in a month or so, he would die to save his men, he was proud.

A month passed and the ships started their evacuation, Salnite, went straight to the main stronghold of the Reds. The greens fought as hard as they could from land and sky and broke into the fortress. Mikrom hadn't known how they had gotten in so easily, he hid in his room barking orders at his troops. He called for regional support, knowing that he could end the greens right there. Salnite fought hard blasting several red aliens into oblivion, he and Kalron opened hanger bay door on the northern side of the base letting the fighter bomb the area, then come into the fortress. Now it was a struggle inside the fortress, the only thing Salnite wanted was Mikrom's head he fought, getting closer and closer to the room where Mikrom laid. There were only three people in Salnite's group by now; Kalron had died saving Salnite from a charging group of reds. The guards killed the last of his men as they killed the last of the guards. Mikrom and Salnite were alone.

There they stood watching each other, battle going on below, they circled, Mikrom tried to shoot first his gun overloaded and blew up his hand, he screamed in agony. Mikrom fell to the ground cowering away from Salnite. Salnite pointed his gun at Mikrom, but as he pulled the trigger, his gun just made a clicking noise, it was empty. He walked to one of his fallen comrades and tried his, not noticing that it was damaged, it also exploded and ripped his hand apart. He fell next to Mikrom.

"Why did you do this daring assault?" Mikrom asked.

"To allow my people to retreat," Salnite replied "I'm losing a lot of blood already"

"Me too, you know you may be my enemy but I think I should tell you our fate, since when you came in, you destroyed the communications to this room, I will be assumed to be dead in a minute or so, standard protocol says if my second, who your men killed, and myself do not report in or give orders, then this place is to be bombed to make sure the invading force dies." Salnite sighed

"Well that sort of sucks, too bad those splitters tricked us to come to this wretched planet."

"You too, well that sucks for us, now doesn't it?"

"If only we would have known we were being duped, then we might have worked together" before Salnite could finish that last sentence, the bombing started. They were dead in minutes.

They saw it from orbit, delicious, one side leaving, and the other side severely weakened, the Mox were coming.

"Six years after the struggle on Planet X started, the green aliens seem to be leaving the planet, but the reds don't look to be in that much of a good position." The newscaster said, an intern ran up and whispered the latest news from the military surveillance Unit. "Breaking news, the Red and Green aliens who were left on the planet were attacked by a third, much larger force. No one knows who they are or where they came from. These strange aliens have saucer like ships, could this be the end of the red occupation of Planet X, even though they just won their war with the Green aliens? Stay tune for our monthly report on Planet X"

On the planet below, only four fortresses remained, holding out to survive, most had already been destroyed by the Mox mighty Military force. These last four were deemed to be kept structurally sound, since two had hanger bays and the others had civilian structures in which a Mox nation could start from. Ozor Linz looked over to his commander, Meezer Hingi, hoping for some sort of command issued.

"You know staring like that will get you a cut out eye socket like mine" he said not staring back at Linz, it was true the commander had only one eye, where his other was supposed to be, a shining metal X took its place.

"Sorry sir, I just want orders" Linz said bowing.

"Do you know why we are taking this planet or why we have surveyed this system for so long Linz?" Linz gasped, of course he knew.

"I'm your second in command, of course I know, our home was destroyed by an unknown enemy. Not even the moons survived, and we wanted to take another world to rebuild." Hingi looked at him with his one eye in distaste and even anger.

"Yes, and those off world in our colonies, and who were able to evacuate before the whole planet was destroyed, they banded together, not many of the nations of Planet Mox got out of there, only seven, can you tell me the seven factions left of Mox"

"Meezer, Ozor, Koozer, Kilkin, Limu, Belkis, and Vorski" Linz replied uncomfortably, this was the longest the commander had talked to him since the planet was destroyed and they were forced to work together.

"Yes, good, you know our newest history, how many nations and factions were there in the beginning?" asked Hingi angrily.

"Sixty one sir" Linz said weakly looking down.

"Good you know our history well" Hingi said walking away, "Go and lead the attack on the civilian structure, I don't want it to be broken and damaged heavily, bring Mox in a small squad of ten or so to go in and take out the enemy before the main attack" Linz bowed acknowledging his orders.

Mox won those battles; Lintz took over the whole Ozor faction, but he became bitter towards Hingi. This bitterness became friction when factions chose their place on the planet. The Meezer and Ozor's "interests" were the same because Lintz wanted to push his old commander around. When all the arguing had stopped and everything was decided, three of the four fortresses were given to the Ozor, who built them together into one city. The forth fortress was given to the Meezer, they got the largest and soundest of the fortresses, but it had to be expanded heavily for civilians. The Koozer went farther south and rebuilt the destroyed main Green fortress. The Kilkin, which were a much smaller faction, took the very north of the planet, where the Pillars had made a home in the grand caves. They took this home to train their assassins for Mox kind. The Limu, seeing as they were the smallest faction, got a barren western hemisphere tract of land that was in a desert. They did get a small piece of land next to water as well, but they had to build their own city. No base was here so basing it off of the green or red structures was impossible. The Belkis and Vorski factions worked together near a giant lake they together claimed. Since the Belkis were a major producer of domestic and colonial structures, they had prefabricated structures up by the end of a week span, but to make sure they had power and food stations, they had to deconstruct their space crafts. The Vorski, who had been severely crippled by the home world being destroyed, started digging for resources away from the lake, this lead to their eventual underground cities.

"Almost one hundred and twenty years have passed since the Green and Red alien struggle and our conquering of this planet, the year is 2140, and the seven factions of Mox exploded in growth. The Meezer and Ozor Factions have had several border disputes; I'm telling you Civil War is in the wind, my friends" Said the Belkis newscaster, "The worst part? The Belkis and Vorski, who are allies to each other, are allies one of the sides each, Which means, if a war happens long term friends will have to start fighting each other to help the larger faction win." The Belkis Mox stood up "I am a man of Maroon complexion, a business man, if I am called to war with my friend, a golden Vorski, who is a larger and stronger foe because of his tunnel building, I don't think I will win" he looked at his cameraman, who was a Vorski, he gestured for him to come up to him, the cameraman did "A foot taller than me, broader shoulders, and" he pulled up the cameraman's shirt "oh look he's got muscles, the only kind of muscles that can be built after centuries of digging before and after our home world was destroyed." He signaled for his camera man to go back to his place. The Belkis newscaster sat down again "Well that's all we have time for today goodnight Planet X"

The newscaster's word rang true, although not to the extent he put it at. Meezer and Ozor Mox grew to hate each other more every day, and although several small wars happened, no huge one came to be. Sixty years past, friction grew every day. Every single year, something new happened to cause tension between the Meezer and Ozor. A sort of cold war happened for forty-three more years. The year was 2243 when the civil war had finally broken out. Meezer and Ozor directly across from each other, the Belkis and Vorski stayed together, mostly defending themselves from the Ozor and Meezer threats. The white Limu watched the struggle from their five large cities, hoping to not get pulled in. What of the Koozer and the black Kilkin? The Kilkin of the north were almost hermits, training their deadly assassins to help Mox kind, and the Koozer who were south of the conflict, fortified their walls, making sure any bombardment would not hurt or hinder them. The Ozor, who had expanded so far east that they touched the Limu, Fought the Meezer, who had also expanded as far West as the Limu, on two fronts. Near the cities of Foundation (Meezer) and Origin (Ozor) was the front called the Orixe Front, and near Limu was the Waterfall front, since there was a large river a few miles away from the Limu that most of the battles took place there for the Waterfall front.

The waterfall front was green, both sides had walled off the river and tried to break past the barriers set up by the other side, viciously the Ozor shot several Meezer and defended their side, then a crossing of the river from the other side would happen. Space ships fought above as well, the fighting went on for several hours, then days, then months before any break on either side happened, a year had passed when finally a ship crashed into the Meezer's barricades. The Ozor ground leaders saw it as an opportunity to storm them, it worked, a forward command center was set up on the other side of the river, and even though the fighting was hard now, the Ozor took more and more of the other side of the river, by year two of the war the Limu were in Ozor territory completely now. Now the Ozor were the strongest faction and in the strongest position.

Dern sighed "My son will have to live through this war if I ever have him" he said to his friend, he looked out of the walls of his home, he was a Limu, his friend was a Belkis, who had travelled to his home from nearly a quarter of the warzone "Listen, you should stay here until the fighting decreases, make sure no stray Ozor or Meezer shots get you Mongus." Mongus looked at him, making that sad face she made

"You sure, you'll have to sleep in a separate room."

"I know that, we're best friends not mates, gosh." He looked out the window "Two years already and we have descended into this, the Ozor have made a patrol for suspicious people, who look like they are part of the enemy. What can we do, nothing, they control us Limu, we can't stop them since we are surrounded, at least your people are far south and have the Koozer in between you, a few months ago I had to dodge gun fire because I went out of town."

"Yeah, that sounds worse than my place, maybe after I'm rested and we caught up, you should come to my place." He looked at her.

"Why hadn't I thought of that?" she smiled at him.

"Obviously I'm just much cleverer than you"

The Orixe Front had no boundaries, at least no distinguishable ones, after the Ozor took over Foundation; the new boundary went straight down, there was a large chasm between the two enemies, with a swamp in it, not much for vegetation, but a lot for quicksand and alien flies, needless to say, most of the fighting was done in the air, trying to transport troops to the other side by air was tricky though. At this point, crashing was more successful for dropping troops than getting troops down because a crash the major portion of the ship was intact while landing usually spelt instant death by enemy anti air. Neither side, in their now seven year conflict could get to the other side and take over.

"Get me to the other side safely and I'll buy you whatever you want, pilot" said Gruns.

"Anything?"

"Anything you want"

"How about kill some Meezers over there for me?"

"Yes I can do that" they smiled at each other; the squad was mostly civilians who had joined the war recently. Gruns was the only experienced soldier. "You know I'm related to the great Linz" he said to his men "No need to fear anything"

"Yes sir" said a recruit unsurely. Needless to say they crash landed, Gruns was the only survivor of the crash, and as he stood in the middle of the chasm, he looked around with his gun in hand at the fiery ships falling into the giant cliff face, one crashed near him, he went to it. Getting to the site, he saw Meezers swarming his Ozor allies from a nearby cliff face, from there; he took out three of them. The soldiers in the ship took the rest, he ran down to the men.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked.

"Not really, only seven of us are left alive, two of which are hurt, and we are almost out of ammo." One of them said.

"Take theirs." He said, "Who's your highest ranking person?"

"I am" the soldier who had talked before said, "and I'm a common grunt heavy"

"Alright I outrank you, I'm a major, lets head to the next crashed ship, I saw three more that were close at hand, one of which you probably killed most of their men. Strip the ship of anything of value; if we are going to take this pit, we are going to need a command center and the parts may come in handy." The men went off to grab important things from the ship.

They went to the next ship, it was the Meezer ship, which was mostly intact, they took out the remaining soldiers near it, losing none of their eight men.

"Wounded stay here with you as a guard, set stuff down, this seems like it's in better position and condition then our two ships."

The five remaining went on to the next ship, it was Ozor, four Ozor stood guarding it, they went down to them.

"Who is in command here?"

"I am, but I'm only a sergeant,"

"Status?"

"Nine surviving members left, three of which are hurt, we are currently stripping our ship of valuables and moving on to try and create a command center"

"My idea exactly, ok so I'm a major, I say go to the downed Meezer ship that way" he pointed "I'll send two of my men with you to guide you, it's been cleared and we are making it into a command center for this . . . pit, I'm going to start calling this area the pit" he nodded "You two with me, to the next ship." They went to the next ship, it was also Ozor, luck seemed to be on their side. They went down to it. One Ozor came out.

"Hello sir, I'm one of the last survivors, I was the pilot of this ship, I managed to land our ship, but a group of Meezer attacked, we have three wounded, and a ship to strip, I don't think we can though"

"How wounded"

"One leg shot, I repaired it with a med kit, but he shouldn't be walking on it, one stomach shot, she should live and be able to walk but she will slow us down, and one," he paused swallowing something "Legs mutilated, I was able to fix it so the bones set, but the blood lost was a lot, we could carry him but it would take a lot more time"

"Alright, we have started a command post nearby, not more than an hour off; do you think we could make it there while stripping the ship efficiently enough?"

"Maybe, hold on, could you send someone back? We could strip the ship and have everything back within two hours if we had more people"

"Ok I'll go back, I'll send ahead four men, try to hold off that long, I'll bring the Mox with the broken legs and the female with me and you guys can strip the ship"

"Yes sir" they said, Gruns went in the ship and picked up the Mox with the broken legs, the female came with him as well.

"Too bad you're not in better strengths" said Gruns after a bit of time "We could have brought all wounded away if you were, what is your name?"

"My name is Salil and you could have brought one of your two men."

"No, the buddy system is how I work, if I left one man and took one then two would be there plus a man that can't walk, which would mean if any attack happened they would be succumbed a lot easier, I'd rather die myself than let that happen"

"Oh" she said.

Later, they had gotten to the ship, a hustle was around it, Gruns found one of the grunts after letting off Salil and the injured Mox.

"Report, how is everything going?"

"Well we have sixteen Mox around, four of which are going to the ships and stripping them further, we have a total now of seven hurt, one more on the way, and three more soldiers other than that soldier are going to be reporting in"

"Alright so how many available hands are there?"

"Three at the moment, sir, the rest are vital for guarding and for setting up our command center."

"Ok get those three and follow me"

They went back to the ship and came back with everything.

"How long until we can set up a sort of communications array?" Gruns asked.

"Very soon sir, all we need to do is connect the satellite dishes and the system computers."

"Alright get that up and start broadcasting on encrypted channels that Ozor crashed ships should come to our coordinates, hopefully we'll be able to get enough stripped out parts to build a workable and long range communications array and a good sized barrack for our men."

Two more years passed in the pit, The Ozor command center had grown and succeeded, any crashed ships that were Ozor joined up quickly and any Meezer ships were destroyed, there men killed. With the pit taken, some anti-air was able to be established and the Ozor were able to dominate the skies enough to take a small chunk on the other side of the chasm, the Orixe front was moving in the favor of the Ozor.

"This can't be happening, we are losing, losing!" Herus said, "and I Commander of the whole Orixe front, can't do anything about it" he darted his eyes over to one of his men "you!" he said "you've been under my command for about two years now, I want you and a nice chunk of men to go into the pit and take it back, that Gruns has left to the Waterfall front, so it should be easier now, destroy the pit and make our own base."

A very strained "yes sir" came out of the Meezer and he left.

"Let's see how the fight will go now."

A large amount of Limu ran to the Belkis and Vorski to ensure they wouldn't be pulled into the war. Another place they ran was to the far north looking for work to help the Kilkin with training assassins, even more Limu went to the Koozer who enslaved those who came to their nation. Dern had gone to the Belkis and the Vorski. He looked Mongus in the eyes.

"I bet you didn't think we'd have a son and a daughter at this point, I wonder why the son took on a more Belkis trait and the daughter took on more Limus traits though"

Mongus rolled her eyes at Dern, "Silly, of course I didn't and neither did you, I guess the genes didn't want them to be pink"

"You must be right," he sighed "the war has gotten worse, especially on the Waterfall front; if I was rooting for the Ozor I'd sure be glad of that Gruns guy. I hope this war that's nine years old will end soon, although, I don't think it will"

"Probably not, oh hey Valus is coming over tomorrow with his son, you know to have in the pen with our kids, he is really excited to meet you no getting out of this one ok"

"Why would I miss a chance to meet a Vorski Mox who likes our children, he could protect them."

"Eight years have passed the year is 2260, and there still seems to be no end in sight for this war," The Belkis news caster said "The Meezer commander of the Orixe front finally took a stronghold on the opposite site of the pit, good for them? Maybe, if they can keep it" at that moment the holo-vision turned to a strange channel.

"My friends, the Mox, after nearly a century of trying to find out who did it, I have done it" this creature was strange, purple flames emitted from its neck, its eyes were white "this message is going on planet wide, because it is quite important, I found out who destroyed your home world" all the Meezers and Ozors stopped trying to change the channel in fact, all Mox was watching now, the militaries were patched in as well. "I'm sorry but it was the humans, those filthy creatures, I have proof as well" Information popped all over the screen, ship schematics, plans, letters, and last, a video recording came on, it showed Sebastian Photon talking to the Leaders of the UK, explaining how his mission was a success, his mission to destroy Planet Mox.

"The orbital bombardment disguised long enough so we could drill into the planet and its moons and place the nukes, they exploded and caused a chain reaction, making all the volcanoes erupt, then I sent in the suicide fleet, armed to the teeth in to blow up the planet completely" this deception by the TimeSplitters was massive, but it worked, all of Mox kind was listening by the end of the 'report'

"Please I beg of you Mox, my Mox, please don't fight each other, fight the nasty humans, a unified Mox force would stomp on the humans now that they can't use their," he paused, as if needing to keep his emotions in "stealth to cloak themselves, you know now, please fight them" the splitter looked around "Oh no, they found me" the sound of guns were heard and the splitter fell, the holo-visions went back to the news, silence followed. Only silence wasn't what became of this deception. The Ozor and the Meezer immediately called a ceasefire and every faction prepared for war.

One ship was all that came in the first wave, only one. It had gotten lost and preemptively started the attack on Earth. Humanity, not knowing what had gone on shot down the ship trying to just disable it. They were successful to their own unluckiness. Now not only were machines running amuck, but so was a ship full of Kilkin, who set up a base. After many attempts by not just the humans but also the robots on earth to destroy this command center, the fleet came.

Ozor and Meezer were the shock troops, who set up three bases on earth, next came a small Belkis and Limu force that set up factories near the four bases set up by the Mox so that land, sea, and air vehicles could be churned out. If humanity hadn't branched out to other planets, then they would have surely perished, from robots and from the Mox, both stayed contained on Earth for the moment, the Martian, Titan, and Venus orbital and planetary colonies were terrified the Mox would come for them. Mars was next because it was the next largest. The Mox, in their haste didn't survey to notice colonies on Titan, Venus, Io, and Europa. Even the Ice Station out of the solar system was saved, that may have been that it was a useless target though. Humanity on Earth and Mars faced dark times, humanity in the farther colonies faced fearful times. While Herus and Gruns worked together, humanity was doomed.

Twelve years after the initial attack on Earth and Mars, all but one of Mars' cities had fallen. Earth had pushed back Mox, mostly because of the declining robot wars going on and the robot fighting Mox more than humans. Mars took the colonies around Jupiter, and Triton colony near Saturn. Venus and the Ice Station were the only colonies untouched by the Mox, who were closing their grips on humanity. Nothing could stop the Mox, on the untouched ice station, a meeting of leaders was held to make sure the Mox would not attack them and catch wind of what they were doing. Here they talked about the Mox and war plans, they tried their best to find some sort of weakness in the Mox.

"They don't have one, when you shoot down their ships, the men on the ship create a forward base that other Mox rally too. When you have one of our ships against one of theirs, it is severely outmatched, how we can win?" asked one general to another. A futility rang in the air, until a man came running through the door, it was a news anchor from Venus.

"I know a way to defeat the Mox I think." She said as guards came running after her.

"Sorry we'll take her out, she just got past us somehow, it won't happen again" said a guard grabbing the woman, the generals all stopped him.

"How? We are at a loss" one said disbelievingly.

"Well I watched through archived footage from our station orbiting Venus and the stuff we got from Earth" she said looking at one general "to see if I could find some interest story to bring moral up and I found files on the Mox, more specifically when we were looking into Planet X at the time when the Green aliens and Red aliens were still fighting, they were attacked by the Mox at their most vulnerable point, after that all of our footage, files and data showed a rising tension between the Mox factions, the Green and Red ones to be more specific I think the Meezer and Ozor, anyways, the last thing we got before they destroyed our surveying equipment near Planet X was the Ozor and Meezer were fighting majorly."

"How does that help us exactly?"

"Well, they went really hard at each other, it was not gentle, then one day they stopped very abruptly destroyed our surveying equipment and a matter of months later, they attacked. Which means those tensions didn't stop; they just put them on hold for some reason. We could use those tensions to our advantage with a precise effort of some sort to have those things mount again."

"Hmmm, ok, but I don't how yet, thank you, could you send us those files?" the general she looked at while talking said.

"Already did and just in case I brought a hard copy." she set down a computer, "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go back to the news station."

It wasn't much, but a glimmer of hope had come from that nameless girl, the generals debated for months analyzing the data, finding the best way to use it against the Mox.

"Eight years of planning, what if I screw up?" replied Hank Nova.

"You'll die, we are sending you to Planet X to hit the Meezer and Ozor Mox hard, the tensions between them are rising again and we need you to find an Ozor and Meezer ship near each other and fire on one to make the other look like it was the one who shot at it"

"So one chance, what sort of ship so I get"

"An advanced stealth fighter, you will be accompanied by Cadet Candi Skyler. A ship in orbit will try to avoid detection and feed you information." Hank sighed

"So not only are we going to be outgunned, but you're sending me with someone from the academy that is completely green?"

"Yup, do you have a problem Hank?"

"No sir, I'll make due"

Make due he said; now he was in orbit, what if he screwed up, well he'd probably die, and humanity might die with him.

Gruns looked at the Meezer ship near him, how could they have gotten the crystal to be guarded for the Revealers. He was a much more capable leader, plus his new robotic arm had a storage compartment large enough to hold the crystal. He was not happy at all. Sighing, he realized he could do nothing about it and went on with the checklist before planetary takeoff. He even started humming a bit to himself. All of a sudden a blast came from the Meezer ship, it was attacking them.

Hank had failed the Meezer ship had spotted him and started attacking, Candi had escaped. The Meezer missed him with their first shot and hit the Ozor ship. As he tried to escape a shot hit his engine, but to his luck the Ozor shot at the Meezer, a fleet of smaller ships came out of both and they started to fight.

The small ships had escaped because the Ozor had attacked the Meezer, Herus was furious, he fought their betrayal with a large scale attack "Hit them with everything" he shouted, but it was too late, the main ship had been hit in one of its engines with one of the first shots, they were barely holding up as it was, "Scramble the fighters to distract them so we can make a hasty retreat" they did so but with the ships lesser maneuverability, it crashed quickly. Herus left the ship quickly, leaving the time crystal behind, he had to get to the Meezer base down the Cliffside to tell them of the Ozor's treachery. He laughed at his luck at being so close to the Orixe front.

"The year is 2290, twenty years after the Mox attacked. They have, for the most part, been pushed back and left Earth and Mars. To add to this good news, the machine wars seem to almost be over." She reported proudly, she was the one who gave the information to the military that caused the Mox to be able to be defeated. "Space way is recovering now that the repeated attacks on it are over, which started from a simple attack by the Red aliens and turned into a string of attacks almost regularly every three or four years, it's been seven years now and counting since the last attack." She smiled "Back to the weather now" she said.

The Meezer were all but destroyed they had been broken by the Ozor, but the Meezer had taken the Ozor with them, the Koozer had started attacking. Within three years they were both completely dead.

Dern looked on in horror as he saw the Koozer come, but he was there to defend his grandchildren, his wife and his children. The tank stopped at the line of Limu-Belkis militia.

"Please don't fight us, just allow us to take you over" the Mox in the tank pleaded, "We don't want to hurt you, we just want the planet for ourselves." Dern frowned and stood proudly holding his rifle to the Koozer.

"I stand here not for myself, but for my wife, my children, and my grandchildren, if you want the planet you'll have to kill me" he was terrified, he hadn't stood up to fight anyone, but this was for his family, then he felt it.

"So be it" said the Mox who had shot him. He felt the excruciating pain, but got back up and shot the Mox, starting the struggle against the Koozer. Dern didn't die that day miraculously, he fought long and hard making sure his Belkis allies would hold out, the Vorski weren't there to help yet, they weren't convinced defending themselves was their best option. Dern was treated for his shoulder wound at the end of the battle. The Limu-Belkis Militia had won the first of many battles. Dern had to have his arm amputated and got a cybernetic arm to replace it. He bore his arm with pride as he led the Limu-Belkis military, Vorski had started to trickle into their ranks, not many, but some. The Kilkin held the best against the Koozer, since the Kilkin in the north with the Limu who joined them were made to be assassins and elite soldiers. Needless to say the Koozer called a ceasefire with them to fight the Limu-Belkis militia in the south.

Three years had passed "Retreat is our best option, we could go to another world start fresh as a Coalition of Mox," Dern said "we could get the Limu in the north to cover us while we do it, the Kilkin don't like the Koozer either. They said they wanted the planet that's the best way to give it to them. We'll go back to the home world, the survey teams I sent say it wouldn't be that bad we could go to Mox 4 in the system, the one with the squid people and kick them off then from there, we could start plan Alpha and start rebuilding the home world, maybe even with a system of ships and tubes linking to the asteroids of the home world, starting with larger reaching to the smaller, what do you think?" the Belkis and Vorski looked at him.

"How would you do this? The 'squid people' as you call it, is a water world. Also I believe they are called calamari" the Belkis asked

"We are stronger than the calamari squid people, and we could piece the home world back together as a sort of hive. My wife is dead, this plan is the only thing I have left to live for to try and make it happen." A silence was felt in the room; Mongus had sacrificed herself to save a truck full of the leaders of the military.

"Alright we'll do it and the Vorski" the Belkis and Dern turned.

"We'll stay behind and assault the Koozer to distract them, we'll surrender when you are gone, maybe some of us will be able to escape while the others will probably become a slave race to the Koozer." The Belkis and the Limu leaders were stunned; the Vorski smiled "We have to protect our friends before ourselves"

The Vorski, with Dern heading them went for a large portion of targets to spread the Koozer's forces thin, the Kilkin saw and joined on the north side. After days of fighting, the final ships had left; the Kilkin had sent a small force to ensure their survival off world as the rest of their troops died on the ground leaving them extinct on Planet X, Dern and the Vorski who hadn't gone off world surrendered. Dern was executed in 2315, when the Mox civil war ended. The Vorski were condemned to being enslaved by the Koozer. A small army of them left and is free still though with the coalition of Mox on Mox 4 and the Home-hive which the home world was dubbed, no further war has been fought between the Mox, although the calamari were sort of screwed by that tactical retreat by the Mox.

The calamari refugees later went to a space station which was attacked by time splitters, they hid in the cupboards.


End file.
